


Tension and Release 张弛有度

by Balepnar



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Tenderness
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balepnar/pseuds/Balepnar
Summary: 金挣扎着抵抗束缚他双手的力量，试图挣脱哈里持续不断的压制，品尝被禁锢的滋味，感受肌肉的酸胀感和双手抵在墙壁上的摩擦。在哈里的映衬下，金的手腕是如此单薄，哈里仅用一只手就钳住了他的双手按在上方墙面。那人另一只手还闲着，缓缓在金身上游走，怡然自得——
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Tension and Release 张弛有度

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tension and Release](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662577) by [pikalex88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikalex88/pseuds/pikalex88). 



> 作者注：灵感来自J.R. Doyle太太的一幅漫画: https://twitter.com/theyoungdoyler/status/1222390788971290629?s=20

金挣扎着抵抗束缚他双手的力量，试图挣脱哈里持续不断的压制，品尝被禁锢的滋味，感受肌肉的酸胀感和双手抵在墙壁上的摩擦。在哈里的映衬下，金的手腕是如此单薄，哈里仅用一只手就钳住了他的双手按在上方墙面。那人另一只手还闲着，缓缓在金身上游走，怡然自得——梳过他柔软的头发时偶尔轻拽发丝，拇指拂过双唇，滑入夹克之下感受他胸膛的起伏，甚至往下探、轻扯他裤腰。

金挣扎反抗着、想要挺身挣脱，然而一切抵抗都徒劳无用，他被牢牢禁锢，被哈里的宽厚的身躯压制——这感觉太 **妙，** 金忍不住喘息，哈里不留情面抓住这丝破绽——哈里使劲握住金的脸侧，迫使他抬头向前，舌头钻进他口中深深舔舐。金双膝发软、头昏脑涨，还想挣脱哈里对他手腕的钳制，然而欲拒还迎的快感让他心神涣散，没办法认真抵抗。哈里不再吻他，留下他一个人眨眼喘息着，慢慢回过神来——“什么颜色？”哈里注视着他，眼神热切而专注。“绿色。”金喘息道，没来得及想明白哈里的坏笑是怎么一回事，那人又探进了自己脖颈处轻轻啃噬。金双臂无法动弹，只能从墙面借力顶起胯部、变换重心猛然发力，想让哈失去平衡松手。有那么一刻似乎成功了——哈里惊吼，金奋力顶起全身，只剩手腕还在靠在墙面，终于可以扭身试图找到合适的角度——哈里很快就恢复平衡，沉髋向前压迫他重新紧贴墙面，两人身体全然贴合，哈里另一只手压向金的髋部——从头到脚全然压制着他。

“刚刚那下子不错，差点就成了。”哈里在金耳边的喘息道，语气中难掩赞扬。“但是我们还远远没完呢，警督。”而后——哈里故意缓慢地碾压着金的全身，躯体紧密交缠。金发觉自己硬得 **不像话** ，与哈里的硬挺互相研磨着，简直让他眼冒金星。他还想假装挣扎，而哈里还在用身躯摩擦碾压着他，双唇游走回到在他的颈窝吮吸轻咬，让他情不自禁呻吟起来，只能尽力抵抗哈里温暖宽厚的禁锢。

“天啊你现在这样太性感了，让我想好好欺负你，想就在这堵墙上操你，在锐影里后入你，让你跪下操你的嘴。你会喜欢的对吗？你因为我硬成这样，无论我想怎么要你你都会答应的，还会爱得不行。”哈里嘟囔着，嘴在他的脖颈、双唇、脸颊流连，来到锁骨轻啃。金的开始有节奏地挺身回应，不意间就和哈里顶弄的速度同步，喘息夹杂着呻吟，双眼紧闭，享受这难得的纵欲快感。哈里却几乎不怎么眨眼，带着渴望而惊叹的神情捕捉着金的每一丝反应，表情里还带着几分考量，思考着怎样让他更 **舒服** 。哈里起身腾出一些空间，伸手拉下金的夹克拉链——金睁开双眼看到对方充满渴望的眼神，那人一手抚上他的胸膛溜进他的白色底衫内，在敏感的肌肤上点燃灼热触感。“你看看你。”哈里粗声道，掀起底衫，拇指抚过一边乳尖，让他喘息着扭身躲避。

金突然意识到他现在是什么样子，忽地涨红了脸——想到自己红肿的唇，脖颈的吻痕，双手手腕还被人用一只手禁锢在墙面动弹不得，半裸的胸膛因喘息起伏着，夹克大敞、底衫半掀，下身勃起显而易见、硬得发疼。而哈里的身躯笼罩着他，穿戴整齐、从容自若，一幅尽在掌控的模样，看着金逐渐泛红的脸颊，满意地咧嘴笑着。金赤裸的胸膛感受到寒冷的空气，哈里的手四处游走却没有碰他，让他不知道应该再试试挣脱束缚，还是向哈里乞求更多。哈里突然重新把他拥入怀中，赦免他选择的烦恼。哈里收紧双臂托住金的背脊，把他从墙上抱起，起身的姿势让他胯下一阵 **紧绷** 。

金觉得全身要散架了，整个身子几乎悬空，只有双手被牢牢禁锢，全身颤抖几乎没法站稳——此刻哈里的手来到他大腿后侧，分开双腿 **抬** 起他，力度之大让他失去平衡。金觉得自己仿佛断了线，往常对自己身心的掌控彻底松懈，世上一切外物失去焦点模糊不清，只余哈里向他压来的身躯——这是他唯一的支点。“操，就是这样…金，你这样子真美。没事的宝贝儿，来吧。”哈里鼓励他，让他的惊叹愈发狂乱失控，和哈里抽送的节奏逐渐和同步。事态一发不可收拾，这场一时兴起的小巷性爱中，他就算再克制，现在溢出的音量也快要失控了。就在这个念头悄然显现、马上就要唤回他的自制力时，哈里突然让他噤声——引他张嘴深吻，含住他双唇，吻住每一丝呼吸和呻吟。这热忱的力度和控制欲在湿热的气息中融化，哈里含糊的呻吟和金的喘息交缠共鸣，升腾为压倒他的最后一根稻草——挺身迎合哈里的套弄的节奏，呻吟淹没在热吻之中，他颤抖着射了出来。

金模糊中意识到自己靠回墙面，双臂终于被释放，仿佛被抽去筋骨一般骤然垂下，手腕被哈里握住揉捏放松，安抚式的轻啄落在唇瓣。哈里把他的底衫重新盖好，手的触感温暖而遥远，拂过太阳穴把刚刚在纠缠中弄歪的眼镜扶好。“你还好吗？”哈里语气很温柔，看着他慢慢恢复镇定，发出满意的轻哼。晚些肯定会全身酸痛的，而现在他还可以沉浸在余韵中。哈里温柔地笑了，一拂先前掠食者的姿态，起身给他腾出点空间，一只手还留在他的髋侧。

“我陪你回家清理一……”哈里把金从墙上拉起来向锐影走去，却被金抓住手腕猛地一拽。哈里还没搞清楚怎么回事，发现金的视线意有所指地落在他还没软下来的裆部。“啊！这个不要紧，真的，刚刚已经很棒了。”哈里说道，有点不好意思，虽然金对他的表情已经熟悉到了一定境界，知道他咬着下唇的小动作意味着压抑的欲求。金没怎么使劲就把哈里拽回跟前，接下来的话揭开了他隐忍欲求的最后遮羞布：“你非说自己已经如愿以偿了，但是我们还没完事儿吧，警探？”

一句话的威力有多大，亲眼见证更令人心醉神迷。金还不想今晚这么快结束，这个想法足以让他瞬间调回刚才的频道。哈里那只还在金身上的手开始充满侵略性地揉捏起来：“嗯……看来你有点想法？”金一想到要回答这句话尴尬之情涌上心头——作为一个刚刚射在自己裤子里的人自己肯定很蠢，于是打消了开口的念头。他低头看着地面，双耳通红，下巴被哈里轻轻地抬起。那人又拥他入怀，落下一个个慵懒而不失热切的吻，不如先前的那么充满攻击性。哈里双臂紧紧搂住金的双肩，直到金再次融化在他怀里。

“你想要什么，亲爱的？请你告诉我吧，我来帮你。”哈里在金耳旁低语，声音沙哑。如此被温暖和渴望包围，金回答得十分平静，“像你刚刚说的，操我的嘴，就是我要的。”“操，金，”哈里感叹道，这个念头让他的勃起抖了抖。“你确定吗？”“别让我再说一遍，不然我可要不算数了。”金调笑着，对这句话产生在哈里脸上激起的欲求很是满意。哈里低吼着站直了身子，压住金的双肩让他俯身，语气恢复了压制感：“好吧。警督，跪下。”

哈里解开裤子拉链，金跪下抬头看着他，双手扶在他臀侧。“如果你不想继续的话，就拍拍我，好吧？”哈里确认道，金不耐烦地点头——他马上就为这无礼的动作得到了惩罚——哈里抓着他的头发，引出一声颤抖的喘息。哈里已经完全勃起，前液从头部渗出，毫不犹豫揪着金的头发把他的嘴压向自己的硬挺，顶在双唇之间，金顺从地张口，哈里开始浅浅地抽插，然后被口腔紧紧包裹。金专注地放松两颚接受哈里的挺进——还是有点紧，虽然不是完全进不去，那尺寸也要够专心才能接纳，完事之后脸肯定会酸。哈里发出支离破碎的呻吟，显然在尽力压抑却徒劳无功——金往前把哈里的勃起纳入喉咙，逼得哈里咒骂一声，却又本能地挺向更深，金努力地吞咽，尽力用鼻子呼吸，忍住呕吐的冲动。

“操，你这么喜欢我的屌，那就让你吃。你这样子真不可思议，在小巷里舔着老二，舔得这么起劲，太色了。”哈里口齿不清地嘟囔道，全情投入地操着金的嘴，插太深得太用力，金只能使劲抓住哈里的身子。警督眼里泛起雾气，涎水流到下巴，喉头颤抖着——哈里浅浅地抽插几下，让金喘了两口气，又再挺进喉咙里。街道和膝下的水泥地，一切都离他很遥远，除了呼吸、触感和哈里发出愉悦的声响之外空无一物。没过多久哈里的挺动就变得杂乱无章，“金…宝贝…对，我要射了我要射在你嘴里，操，啊——”勃起深埋在他喉头，吞下液体时喉结滚动，感受到哈里在口中的颤抖。

趁还没有完全变软哈里就退了出来，免得一会儿难受，留下警督张着湿润的双唇喘息着。进紧拽他头发的双手不再充满控制欲，转为温柔的抚摸。金大口吸气、目光涣散，头靠在哈里的手中。“你真的太他妈美了。”哈里感叹道，而金离他还有点距离，可以放纵自己闭眼回味这句话，此刻不必多言。时间不再静止，却仍像糖浆一样流缓慢流淌，黏腻甜美。哈里伸手拉起他，而他膝盖因为长时间跪地还酸痛着，起身没站稳，哈里稳稳地扶住他。金陷入了温暖的拥抱中，此时双臂不再被束缚，可以探进哈里的斗篷下环抱他的腰，终于能在触碰之中尽情沉溺。

哈里紧抱着金，在他头顶心不在焉地哼着小调，两人轻轻摇摆，金呼吸逐渐平稳。金把脸埋在哈里颈窝摩挲，呼吸着熟悉的古龙水气味，又是一种带他回归现实的触感。他心境感受到难得的安稳平和——无需考虑怎样举手投足，如何展现或有所隐藏，也不必考虑工作或自己给自己施加的种种责任。他沉浸在此时此刻，沉溺在互相给予信任与爱的平静余韵之中。对他来说这不太容易，即使他信任哈里，全然信任他，把主动权拱手于人也决不符合他天性。幸好哈里把这件事当作一种个人挑战，还想出各种很有创意的方法让金能自然而然放弃控制欲，即使他依然无法抑制想要反抗的天性。（虽然也并不是一帆风顺——哈里竟然还有一手绳缚技能，而这人的脑袋却没有告诉他怎么把那些绳结*解开*。）

金的思绪无意识地游走，溜入睡梦边缘，头猛地砸在哈里身上才突然发觉。他略微起身，呼吸着城市冰冷的空气逐渐清醒——窝在哈里的巡逻斗篷里是那么温暖满足，让人昏昏欲睡，他真的想离开这条小巷，回去让他俩都好好在床上躺躺。这念头难道还不足够吸引，还不能催促他暂时放弃此刻温存而赶紧动身吗？紧紧相拥，除了均匀的心跳和呼吸声外再无其他，就这样迷迷糊糊进入梦乡——完全值得，值得他俩往那美好的方向迈去。

他抬起眼镜揉了揉眼睛，怀念着刚刚的小憩，又再扶好眼镜，发现哈里正看着他，眼里充满赤裸裸的无尽喜爱之情。“来吧，我 **肯定** 要送你回家。”哈里伸手，金毫不犹豫牵住他，十指交缠，走出去的步伐还有点不稳。他们俩都想继续触碰彼此，想赶紧回家，想回去到一个能全情享受梦乡的地方，两人一起。

“那什么，如果你太困开不了车的话，我可以——”“绝对不行。”

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：这篇文大部分是我在加气站写的，因为开车的时候想法一直浮现，我只能停车先写下来。谢谢读这篇文的大家，还有支持我把这篇文写完的你们——还要谢谢Doyle太太画了这么棒的漫画（链接附在开头），是这篇文最初的灵感来源。
> 
> 译者注：这篇文措辞精准犀利、张力十足，对我来说是个很大的挑战，翻译和润色加起来拖了快一个月，为了保持原文的风味较多采用归化手法，细节还原精准度可能有所欠缺，谢谢看到最后的你。感谢鹿仙贝的校对和润色，还有波波老师的图。欢迎留下Kudos和Lofter小心心。我爱老金。


End file.
